A Letter
by snowqueen184
Summary: Oneshot: On their anniversary, Neji is called away for a mission and Tenten receives a letter. Wonder who it's from...


Disclaimer: I own Naruto! Not.

* * *

Stupid Neji, stupid missions, stupid anniversary!" a twenty-four year old chocolate haired kunoichi cried in exasperation before collapsing onto her bed. He just had to go on a mission didn't he. What ever happened to spending time together? He hardly ever said "I love you" anymore.

"You know, it's not his fault the mission was today..." Tenten reasoned, sighing. Today was the anniversary that marked one year of being married to Hyuga Neji. Several years ago, Hinata had given up her position as the heiress of the Hyuga clan and Hanabi had refused to accept. This left Neji to be the new leader, a position which he assumed last year when he got married to Tenten.

Since then, Neji had been busier than ever. Along with ruling the clan, he was accepted into ANBU. If he wasn't on a mission, he would be busy with documents and such. So busy that he hardly had any time at all to spend with his wife. At first, Tenten had been looking forward to it, since it meant spending time with her beloved husband, but now...

Tenten hugged the pillow next to her and inhaled deeply. It was Neji's. She loved the woody smell of oak that he emitted.

"It's not fair." Tenten muttered to no one in particular. "Naruto won't leave Hinata alone on any other day let alone their anniversary. Shikamaru spends more time with Ino than cloud watching and Sasuke tells Sakura that he loves her everyday..." Tears filled her brown orbs. "What if he doesn't love me anymore," she sniffed, the crystalline liquid threatened to fall. Kneaded her eyes roughly, she said determinedly "I won't cry..."

Tenten cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, it was already late at night. Everyone else in the estate had gone to bed. Tenten wished that Hinata was still living there and not with Naruto so that she would at lease have someone to pour her feelings out to. She got out of bed and went to her dressing table. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. When she opened the drawer to find a comb, she found something else.

It was a white envelope, addressed "To a special someone". Tenten picked up the envelope and examined it, but she couldn't think of anyone who might have written it. Inside was a sheet of paper neatly folded, both covered in a neat flowing script. It read:

* * *

Dear Matriarch of the Hyuga clan,

It is the honour of the patriarch of the Hyuga clan to cite you for the above service, as well as for making him the happiest man alive.

The story began in spring twelve years ago. You, Tenten, were his teammate as well as his friend. You not only trained with him and put up with his idiosyncrasies, but you also melted the ice around his heart, making him what he is today. For that, he would like to express his deepest appreciation. Had he not known you, he would have continued being, as you once described him, a cold-hearted, stoic bastard. Despite his being so, with patience and tenderness, you showed him the light in his life and how to enjoy it to its fullest.

Eight years later, it became clear to him that you cared deeply for him, yet he did not seem to care for you as much as you did him. The truth is that he was not sure of his own feelings and therefore was unable to express them. It was only when you were badly injured during a mission that he realised how he truly felt and how much he loved you. Please forgive this stupid man for not realising sooner.

Once he was able to come to terms with his feelings, he decided to make you his wife. Do you remember what you told him ten years ago on the day of his birthday? You read his fortune and told him that he would wed a beautiful, skilled, kind-hearted woman, all of which perfectly describes you.

However, after he was wed, he became busier than ever with the clan and work, causing him to spend less and less time with you. For that, he offers his sincere apology. He wants you to know that no matter where he is or what he is doing, you are always on his mind and that just the mere thought of you gives him pleasure.

Although he knows that words are unable to fully express his love for you, he has tried his best.

Your husband,

Hyuga Neji.

PS: I love you.

* * *

"Maybe he does still love me after all," Tenten said, clutching the single sheet of paper tightly.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this. I read a letter (not to me of course) that was written in the same style as the one above and found it really sweet. So I decided to make a fanfic out of it.

Sorry to all those who were waiting for me to update Album of Memories, I was writing this oneshot. Don't worry, the next chapter should be out by 22/7/07 latest.


End file.
